


Listen to me

by LG_Consor



Series: Thank you for being born [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, F/F, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LG_Consor/pseuds/LG_Consor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami doesn't believe in soulmates.</p><p>A/N: On hiatus but I will return to it after my other fic is complete as everything has been planned out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her father convinces her otherwise.

When Asami was a child, she didn't believe in soulmates. In her limited knowledge of spirits and their world, whether a person would be born a bender or not had something to do with their own spiritual energy. So, she thought, if the concept of soulmates was true, then benders and non-benders could only find love amongst their own kinds - that a non-bender could never end up with a bender, and vice versa - because non-benders didn't have spiritual connections strong enough to, well, _be_ benders. Yet couples like that were everywhere. Therefore, she reasoned, there was no such thing as soulmates.

 

Granted, Asami was a non-bender (or at least she hadn't show any sign of bending ability yet) and all she'd learnt about spirits were from rumours and fairy tales, so she couldn't really grasp the concept of spiritual connection. Besides, it wasn't like she cared about it anyway. No one in her family could bend, and yet her father changed the entire world with science using his genius mind. She had been tinkering with her toys and putting them back together since she was four. She didn't need to know much about spirits or the story of the red thread that connected two kindred souls together.

 

At five years old, Asami was already the pride of her parents, and she was going to be a famous engineer just like her dad one day. She didn't need fairy tales for kids, she was old enough already.

 

* * *

Her entire world turned upside down the day her mother died. At night, Asami found herself missing her mother's soft lullabies and the way she often rubbed her back to sleep. It wasn't like she needed someone to check the monster under her bed anymore, because she'd learnt that people were capable of doing much more monstrous things. She just felt like there was a void in her heart that no matter how much she cried, her tears just wouldn't be enough to fill it.

 

The mansion felt even emptier as her father threw himself into work and hardly came home anymore. He still read her to bed whenever he could, but those moments were few and far between.

 

Mother's death had changed him, changed her, changed both of them. But while Asami was fumbling around, trying to figure out how to grieve and move on, it felt as if her father was leaving her behind and got suck into his own world, hardly ever said a word about the loss of his wife, of her mother. It hit him too hard, and he didn't know how to cope.

 

At six years old, Asami looked at her father's back and wondered, for the first time in her life, if there really was any truth to the story of red threads.

 

* * *

Instead of sending her to the most prestigious private school in the country, her father employed the best tutors money could buy, and she spent her days imagining the life beyond the walls of her home.

 

It wasn't that she wasn't interested in learning - her lessons were just so _easy_ , her mind couldn't help but get bored and started daydreaming.

 

(Her mother had always been proud of her intelligence.)

 

Her latest tutor had just run out of things to teach her, so Asami was told she should get into reading if she wanted something else to do in her spare time. If Asami wished, her tutor could even give some suggestions that he thought she might like.

 

Eager for anything to escape her boredom, she happily agreed.

 

That night, she stopped trying to remember the familiar tunes of her mother's lullabies and to sing herself to sleep, because she was too busy devouring the tower of books her tutor had given her earlier.

 

Her mind went on all those exciting journeys with their amazing characters, and the walls couldn't stop her now.

 

* * *

Asami was ten when her father caught her sneaking into his library. She half expected him to get angry, but he just looked at her with unreadable emotions in his eyes, before quietly asking if she was lonely and wanted something else to do.

 

She was running out of books to read anyway, a downside that came with her high mental capacity, so she nodded.

 

Her father still didn't come home and wouldn't talk much about her mother, but he arranged for her to attend self-defense classes and took her to his factory to watch him work. Sometimes she stayed in his office, and sometimes when she wasn't doodling pictures of metal wings attached to her dress, Asami looked at all the pictures of her mother, lovingly framed everywhere, and thought about how she had never felt afraid that one day her dad might stop loving her mom and instead find someone else, someone she might not be willing to call mother.

 

Asami started reading stories about the red thread, because if there existed anyone who could make her believe in soulmates, it would be her father.

 

* * *

Sometimes, as she grew up, Asami entertained the idea of meeting her fated person.

 

(If the red string did exist.)

(If she actually had one.)

 

Her skepticism faded away as years went by and she got to meet more people, hear more stories about the red thread, about how the previous Avatar still loved helping people and having fun as an adult, about how Aang loved playing a match-maker in his free time just to see people smile and to make the world a happier place.

 

But a part of her still doubted.

 

She was Hiroshi's daughter, she was a Sato. She went on dates often, she had quite a few short-lived relationships that somehow just wouldn't work out because those people weren't seeing her, weren't able to see past their perception of her, of a beautiful daughter of the wealthiest man in the whole Republic City who might just not be what she appeared to be on the surface.

 

She was just a step-ladder with a pretty face as a bonus to them.

 

Amongst the sea of hundreds of fake smiles and pretentious faces, it was difficult for her to put her trust in anyone. So Asami didn't.

 

She was born into high societies and grew up as one of its most notable members, she knew what she should and shouldn't do.

 

 _Though,_ Asami mused, _wouldn't it be nice to have someone you can actually trust?_

**Author's Note:**

> It turned out to be much worse than I'd hoped, but I currently don't feel well and I just want to finally put it up here.
> 
> This will either be continued as a multi-chaptered fic (as originally planned) or remain as a one-shot to set up the groundwork for a fic with Asami's POV. I'm leaning on the initial plan, but... who knows? My brain is lacking sleep and I'm feeling irritated.


End file.
